In the existing display device technology, the display panel mainly includes two mainstream technologies: a liquid crystal display panel and an organic self-luminous display panel. Among the twos mainstream technologies, the liquid crystal display panel forms an electric field capable of controlling the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules by applying a voltage across the liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling the transmission of the light to achieve the display function of the display panel. The organic self-luminous display panel uses an organic electroluminescent material. When a current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the electroluminescent material emits light, thereby achieving the display function of the display panel.
With the development of technology, the design of electronic display devices constantly pursues a smooth user experience. At the same time, more and more focus of the design has been placed on the users' experience. For example, wide viewing angles, high resolution, high screen ratio, etc., are becoming the selling points of the electronic display devices.